


Just Let It Go

by loves_books



Series: Desert Reunion [3]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'It's Only Two Weeks, Right?' and 'Desert Reunion'. Hannibal finds out what happened between Face and Jock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let It Go

“Just let it go,” Face whispered into the darkness, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s chest as Hannibal’s arms tightened around him, pulling them even closer together.

“How can I let it go?” Pain his lover’s deep voice, and Face never could bear that. Especially when the pain was there because of him, because of something that happened to him. “What he tried to do to you – ”

“Tried, John.” Face pushed up out of that warm embrace, hearing the bunk creak beneath them both. He propped himself up on one elbow and searched for the gleam of Hannibal’s bright eyes in the dark of their tent. “He tried. He didn’t succeed. Didn’t even get close, not really.”

“But still, kid… He should be shot, at the very least, or castrated maybe. I’ll do it myself.” Hannibal was just getting himself worked up again, Face could tell. He could feel the tension in the lean, muscular body beneath his own, even though by rights they should both be feeling pretty relaxed after two blissful orgasms each – three, really, if you counted the one in the supplies tent earlier that afternoon.

After a pause, Face wondered aloud, “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you.” He traced gentle circles over his man’s flat stomach, feeling the short hairs stand to attention as his fingers skimmed over sensitive skin. He nearly hadn’t said anything, knowing how possessive his lover could be. He’d already left a few key things out of his official reports, just to keep things nice and simple, but he’d never been able to lie to this man. “Maybe I just shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, Temp.” A large hand grasped his shoulder and Face found himself tugged back down until he was resting on Hannibal’s chest once more. One strong arm wrapped tightly back around his waist, keeping him close, while Hannibal’s free hand started stroking gently through Face’s hair. “No, I’m glad you told me. It’s just… It was bad enough knowing what Fasul was into, bad enough when I worried that he might have had his filthy hands all over you. But now, to hear – ”

“Just let it go,” Face whispered again, feeling his body simply melt into Hannibal’s embrace as sleep started to call to him. It had been a long, long day already, full of reports and meetings and debriefings, CIA and Military and General Morrison, then finally his team and Hannibal. They’d managed to steal an hour together earlier in the evening – just time for a quick shared shower and a catnap, spooned together on the tiny military bunk Face was amazed to find he’d actually missed – and now, at nearly midnight, they were finally alone together at last.

“Let it go…” Hannibal murmured, and Face could feel his lover shaking his head slowly. “Sweetheart, I don’t know how…” Still pain there, and Face found himself wondering again if he should ever have mentioned it, or just let it slip away. He’d taken care of Jock efficiently enough and put it out of his mind – it wasn’t the first time someone had tried that with him, and, sadly, it probably wouldn’t be the last. But nothing had happened, and it really didn’t matter, not in the great scheme of things.

“I’m safe,” he whispered. “And we’re both together again. And it’s all over. Just let it go…”

Silence for a long moment, and Face found himself drifting off to sleep, but then Hannibal heaved a deep sigh. “I’m grateful you were able to stop him, of course. Given the size of him – that must’ve been quite the fight.”

“Easy as pie, boss,” Face yawned sleepily. “Learned from the best.”

His lover laughed softly, and some of the tension seemed to fade from the tent. “You dislocated his shoulder, gave him three broken bones, a concussion, so many bruises the medics couldn’t even count…”

Face smiled against Hannibal’s chest, nuzzling a little closer and inhaling the familiar scent of his man. Tobacco and smoke and gunpowder and whiskey – home. “Wasn’t gonna let him touch me. I’m all yours.”

“He’ll be in the hospital for a week or two. Then trial, then jail. For a long time, thanks to all that evidence you found, and all the hard work you put in. My little undercover star.” Pride in Hannibal’s voice now instead of pain, and that gave Face a warm glow deep inside.

“Your evidence too, boss,” he reminded the older man. “All that watching and recording – can’t have been easy, though I know how patient you are.”

Another rumble of laughter; they both knew Hannibal was as far from patient as it was possible to be. “Oh yeah, that was the easy bit. I tell you, the number of times I nearly told Agent Smith to stick his stupid surveillance up his – ”

“I heard the Agent had a little accident. A broken jaw and a minor concussion of his own?” Face tried to sound innocent but he knew Hannibal would see right through him. Rumours were already flying around the base, and it seemed common knowledge that Hannibal had punched the man, though no charges were being pressed by all accounts, and no one had mentioned the incident in any official report so far. 

Talking to the other guys in his team, the few who had been right there at the warehouses at the end, Face was under the impression Smith had actually gotten off very lightly. He’d also heard how impressive the punch had been, heard that the agent had actually lifted up off the floor a couple of inches, and he seriously wished he’d been there to see that. 

“I heard that too. A terrible shame.” Hannibal was trying to sound innocent as well, but there was a hint of smug satisfaction in his voice which made Face smile despite his exhaustion. 

Lifting his head up, he rested his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder. “He hasn’t said what happened, I understand. Of course, with his jaw wired shut, he won’t be speaking much at all for a while.”

“Terrible shame,” Hannibal repeated, and the hand in Face’s hair tightened ever so slightly as the arm around his waist suddenly vanished. Suspecting Hannibal’s next move, he was still startled when he was flipped efficiently onto his back, the bunk creaking once more as his lover came to rest over him, that long body plastered completely to his. 

“Nice work, lover,” he giggled, instinctively tilting his head back as Hannibal started to lick and kiss at his neck. Were they going for another round? As much as he appreciated the idea, he thought he really might be too exhausted.

“I take it you mean the nifty little move I just pulled,” Hannibal mumbled between kisses. “Since I, of course, didn’t punch poor Agent Smith.”

“Nice work,” Face repeated, wrapping his arms around his man’s broad shoulders, parting his legs to let Hannibal settle there. “Both. Or either.”

“Nice work on your part too.” Hannibal suddenly sounded very serious, the kisses stopping for a moment. Face could practically feel his colonel’s gaze burning into him, though in the darkness Hannibal was just a shadow. “I mean it, kid. I’m so proud of you.”

“Boss…”

“Really, Temp. Not just for that bastard Jock, but for everything. You’re amazing, and I love you. I know we don’t say that a lot, but…” In the darkness, Hannibal sounded a mixture of embarrassed and awed, all at the same time. Face could understand that – after three weeks apart, he felt just the same, head over heels in love with his man and so glad to be back in his arms. He lifted his head and was thrilled when Hannibal seemed to read his mind, their lips meeting in a tender yet passionate kiss, Hannibal’s big hand slipping around to the nape of his neck to cradle his head gently.

When they broke apart for a moment, Face managed to gasp, “Love you too, John. Really.”

They kissed a moment longer, tongues tangling lazily, until Hannibal suddenly yawned, and Face giggled before promptly doing exactly the same.

“Sleep, yes?” Hannibal murmured, already starting to climb carefully off Face, and together they shifted around on the tiny cot until they were chest to back, legs twined together, Hannibal’s nose buried in Face’s hair. Not enough room really to stretch out properly – Face would have to sort the beds out tomorrow, getting everything set up to his liking. Three weeks apart and his man had reverted to his old ways. He’d have to make sure he was never away that long again.

With Hannibal’s arms wrapped around his chest, the familiar sounds of life in an Army base outside their tent, the events of the last three weeks already seemed so very far away. This was where he belonged, where he was meant to be, and just before he gave in to the sleep his body craved so desperately, Face found the strength to speak up one last time. “You’ll let it go, John?”

“I’ll try.” Hannibal’s response was immediate, though his voice was soft and heavy with sleep. “I can’t promise anything, kid, but I’ll try.”

“Good…” And Face slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep, safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to 'It's Only Two Weeks, Right?' and 'Desert Reunion', in response to questions about how Hannibal would react when he heard everything that had happened during their three weeks apart.


End file.
